


sticks and Stones

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: Christopher is keeping a secret from Eddie and Buck.  When it come to light they realize that the only way they can help him is to first fight their own demons.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	sticks and Stones

Sticks and Stones  
A 911 story

It was a late spring early summer day. A great day for the brilltralion picnic. Firefighters and their families from different houses gathered together for some fun and games. Harry and Denny were following Christopher back to the tables where the 118 were sitting.  
“Come on Chris,” Harry was walking up, “That guy is a real jerk, you know that.”  
Denny put his hand on Chris’ shoulder, “Yeah pal we don’t think like that, you should have let us beat him up for you.”  
“No way,” Christopher was angry, “It would look bad on our family. Now you go on and I am just going to hang out at the tables. Now swear to me, swear that you will not tell any of our parents, or Buck.” Chris then turned and walked back to where Eddie and Buck were sitting..  
Harry and Denny stood there watching their friend walk away. “Harry, what are we going to do, we need to tell someone but we swore not to tell our parents or Buck. How about Bobby, he is not a parent, well technologically.”  
“You mean my step-father, that Bobby.” Harry shook his head. “I kind of think he counts as a parent, but I have an idea, come on”  
Chimney was setting up the pack-n-play for their four month old daughter “Alright Maddie, I got two beach umbrellas set up, we are under the biggest tree in the park, and our bundle of joy has enough sunscreen on, she is like a greased pig. “  
Maddie was holding the baby, “Ok I’ll put her down, but this is the first time that we took her out. I am a little nervous.”  
Chimney was taking pictures with his phone. “It’s alright mommy  
Our little girl is going to have a great time at her first picnic.”  
Harry and Denny came walking up, Chimney smiled and looked at the baby. “Look sweetheart your uncles are here. What’s up guys having fun?”  
The two boys answered together. “Yeah sure great.”  
“Really? Chimney looked at the boys. “So where is the other musketeer?”  
Denny and Harry looked at each other and said together. “No idea maybe with Uncle Eddie”  
Maddie and Chimney also looked at each other, and then Chimney sat in a folding chair. “Alright guys spill it.”  
“Spill what?” Denny was getting nervous, “We have nothing to spill, right Harry, Why would have anything to spill?”  
“Denny you see that baby?” Chimney pointed to the pack-n-play, “i knew you when you were that small. I changed your diapers and gave you baths. I know when you are keeping something.” “Alright alright,” Denny shook his head. “But it has to stay between us, Christopher does not want his dad or Buck to know.”  
“Oh hell no,’ Chimney bursted out. “I am not going through that again, especially with Christopher. Now out with it. I am making no promises.”  
Denny took a deep breath and tried to get it out in one breath. “Chris is being bullied by a kid that transferred into his school. Anyway it has been name calling that kind of thing. He would not have told us except his grandfather is the captain of the 328 and he is here, and started in on Chris. We wanted to fight him but Chris stopped us. He said it would look bad on Bobby and the 118.” Chimney stood up, and put the baby and put her in the stroller. “OK you guys go play and I'm going to take the baby for a walk with his uncle Chris.”  
Eddie and Buck were sitting talking to a few members of their classes. Christopher was standing behind them and no one noticed until Tom, Eddie's classmate, looked up. “Hang on this is not little Cristopher, Eddie he has gotten so big. I have not seen him since graduation “  
Eddie put his arm up and Chris went to sit on his knee. “Yup Tom here is my big boy. Are you having fun pal?’  
“Yeah dad,” Chris sort of smiled, “ Dad, my foot is bothering me. Can I just stay here and have a drink?”   
“Sure buddy. “ Eddie opened a bottle of water and gave it to Chris. “You take a break and we will check you out soon”  
“Alright dad, but it really hurts.” Christopher just sat there  
“Your surgery was months ago,” Buck unfolded another chair, “Maybe it is the uneven ground.”  
“Then a walk on the path will be good for you.” Chimney was pushing the stroller. “Come on buddy she wants a walk with uncle Chris.”  
Eddie handed Chris his crutches, “Go on Chris the walk will do you good “   
Buck was looking at the baby. “Yeah you don’t want to disappoint my little princess.”   
Chris gave a heavy sigh. “Fine but not far please uncle Chimney.” He got up and started walking on the path .  
For a few moments they walked in silence but then Chimney started. “Sticks and stones can break my bones but names will never hurt me. My mom said that to me when I was being teased when I was about your age.”  
“Why did they tease you?” Chris stopped walking, “I mean you’re cool.”  
“Thanks pal so are you.” Chimney smiled, “but when I was your age, I was still working on English, and they made fun of me. I just had to deal with it, and I proved them wrong.”  
“Yeah well that is you,” Chris stopped walking “Can we just go back now?”  
Chimney brought Chris back to Eddie, and Christopher kept complaining so much that after they ate, Eddie brought Christopher home early. When they got home Chris just wanted to go to bed. Eddie insisted that he shower before, and while he was taking his shower, Eddie took the time to talk man to man. “You know buddy you can tell me anything. I mean if there is something bothering you, you can tell me anything.”  
Christopher finished brushing his teeth, and was walking out the bathroom. “I am alright dad, let’s just say prayers, and let me go to bed.”  
Sunday and against Eddie’s better instinct he allowed Pattie, Chris’ girlfriend, to come over for their weekly playdate. Christopher seemed like his old self, they worked on homework together, played a game, and had a snack. Eddie was in and out of the living room to keep an eye on them. At one point he was at the kitchen table writing bills, when he heard something he never heard before.  
Pattie sounded angry. “I am sorry Chris but you’re wrong, don’t do it”  
“Pattie, give me a break.” Chris sounded annoyed. “I know what I have to do. Don’t worry.”  
“Well I think you’re stupid.” Pattie raised her voice. “Just plain stupid.”  
Eddie after hearing this got up from the table and walked into the room. “Alright what is going on. You two love birds having their first fight.”  
“No dad, we are fine.” Chris was gritting his teeth, “Pattie and I are discussing math homework.”  
Eddie sounded surprised “Math homework? I don’t think so.” As they were talking the doorbell rang, it was Pattie’s mother. Christopher walked her to the door, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before she left she went to Eddie, “Thanks for having me Mr. D, but your son is a fool.”  
Once she left Eddie tried to ask Christopher and he gave the same answer, math homework. They had dinner and both got ready for work and school the next day.  
Monday morning and Eddie was up first one up. He did a short workout, showered, dressed and on his way to make breakfast opened his son’s door. “Chris up and at’em, come on hit the bathroom I have oatmeal ready”  
Christopher groaned, “Dad I can't. I feel sick, my head and stomach hurt.” and he rolled over.  
Eddie was getting angry. “Chris I don’t know what is going on with you, but you don’t have a fever, or a cough. I do not see a reason for keeping you home, now if you don’t start moving I will get up like when you were four remember.  
Before Chris was able to get him up and dressed by himself.. Eddie would bathe him, brush his teeth, and would get him dressed. Chris above all loved his independence so the thought of his father taking it away got Chris up and moving. Eddie ended up helping him, because of the time, but soon father and son were out of the house and starting their day.  
Eddie dropped Chris at school, but did not have time to talk to anyone. The 118 had a busy morning, one call after another, in fact it was one in the afternoon when they had time to talk. Buck noticed that Eddie was preoccupied. “What is going on Eddie, is Chris alright his foot still bothering him.”  
“His foot seemed fine.” Eddie was lost in thought. “I don’t know Buck, I just don’t know. There is something going on with him, but he isn’t saying anything. This morning he would not get out of bed. I had to threaten him that I was going to treat like a baby if he did get up.”  
Hen was listening to this. “Maybe he is just coming down with something. There is a cold going around.”  
“Or maybe it is something else.” Chimney interrupted, “Eddie I need to tell you something.”  
“Hang on Chimney.” Eddie’s cell phone went off. “Hello, Dean Mchugh, how may I help you…. I’m sorry there must be a mistake. My son is Christopher Diaz homeroom 117...No mistake, I will be there as soon as possible...goodbye”  
Eddie hung up the phone looking as if he had the wind knocked out of him. “I...I need to go. I need to tell Bobby that I need to go.”  
“My God Eddie,” Buck held Eddie’s shoulders “Eddie is it Christopher, he is really sick isn’t he?”   
“No Buck no.” Eddie could not believe what he was saying. ”Christopher got hurt because he was involved in a fist fight.   
Before he left, Eddie asked Buck to come to the house. Eddie just wanted someone else there, and Eddie could use his brother, and Chris could use his godfather.  
Buck was there before they got home. Eddie’s house felt more like home then his own apartment, but right now it felt eerie. There were no smells of Carla’s cooking, the stereo wasn’t playing Eddie’s music, and Chistopher was running to greet him. The house was still and quiet and Buck hated it. Buck went into the kitchen and got a can of soda when he heard the front door open and close.  
Eddie’s voice sounded different. “Kitchen table now.”  
Buck heard footsteps marching down the hall, and the kitchen door open. Christopher walked in sporting a black eye, a fat lip, and other scraps and bruises “hey Buck you’re here. Could I have a soda?’  
“Sure buddy.” and Buck got the soda. “Jez Chris you look awful. Here, have a drink.”  
Eddie walked in and threw something on the table. “No soda, spear glasses put them on.” He then walked to the back of the house  
Chris was so nervous that his hands were shaking. Buck did not know what to do, so he grabbed his hands, opened the case and put the glasses on Chris’ face. ‘There you go buddy.”  
Eddie came back with his old army medic bag, that he now uses as a family first aid kit. He positioned his chair so that he and Chris were facing each other, and then he stopped. “I just don’t know where to begin.”  
Buck was trying to be helpful, “I would start with the eye, and then work on the lip..”  
“I don’t mean that Buck.” Eddie snapped, “I mean all of this. Fighting Chris, fighting. Of all the things I thought I had to deal with fighting was on the bottom of the list. Well what do you have to say for yourself?”  
“I just couldn’t take it anymore dad,” Chris started. “It started when he transferred into the school. He was upset because he was an honor student in his old school and the rule is you cannot join the honor roll until you have been here a year.”  
Eddie was puzzled “Alright how did he get on to you?”  
“I was in the office because they told me I made the honor roll again, and he was there.” Chris then continued, “Ever since then he has been teasing me, calling me names, crippled Chris, disabled Diaz, Honor roll retard. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I just wanted to stop. I was embarrassed and ashamed, because there was nothing I could do to change it. I just wanted it to stop, just stop.” and Chris started pounding on the table with his fist.  
Eddie was visibly upset by what his son just said,but more upset by what he was doing, mainly because it was what he wanted to do. “Christopher, Christopher please stop buddy stop please.” He took chris’ hands in his. “I need to stop for a while, I need you to calm down. Go to your room, change your clothes, no computer, no games, and I need your phone and tablet outside your door. Please go now.”  
“Dad, I'm…” Chris was hesitant, “I mean this happened before. I have not eaten since breakfast.”  
“I could make him a sandwich?” Buck said softly. Eddie just nodded. “Go do what your dad told you Chris, and I will bring it to you.”  
Chris went to his room, and as soon as they heard the door close, Eddie left the kitchen. Buck was making a tuna sandwich when Eddie came back in wearing his shorts, tee shirt and sneakers, he was going out to punch his heavy bag. Buck had to ask the question. “Do you think that is a good idea?”  
“No Buck, no I don’t.” Eddie stopped at the backdoor. “But right now I have no idea what to do. Please Buck, just look after him, and I will be in soon.”  
Eddie walked out, and Buck took the sandwich and soda to Chris’ room. He knocked on the door and went in, Chris was having trouble pulling his tee shirt on. Buck put the items down and gave him a hand. “There you go pal, I brought you something to eat.”  
“Thanks Buck.” Chris walked to the desk where his snack was. “I never seen dad mad like this. I know I screwed up. Why do people do that Buck.’  
Buck knelt in front of Chris. “Do what buddy?  
Christopher gave a sigh. “Make fun of people, call them names make them feel like they don't belong.”  
“Oh Chris,” Buck sat on the floor. “Some people just cannot deal with their own disability.”  
Chris shook his head, “No Buck, this guy wasn’t disabled. He is like you.”  
Buck smiled at Chris’ answer. “Everyone is disabled in some way, but some people try to hide it, to other people, even to themselves.”  
Chris hung his head. “I wish I could hide mine.”  
“Please don’t Chris.” Buck protested. “We need people like you. People who accept who they are, and to spite everything going against you and yet you smile and laugh and do what you have to do. You do make some people feel uncomfortable.”  
“I didn't mean to.” Chris was anxious. “Honest, I would never do that.”  
Buck assured Chris, “It has nothing to do what you did. It is about who they are, and how they feel about themselves. If they cannot face the disability in them, then when they see you, they cannot deal with it, so they lash out, it is easier to point a finger at your disability so no one will see theirs.”   
“But Buck “ Chris paused “It still hurts. I just want it to go away.”  
“I know Chris.” Buck got to his feet. “I know more than you know. You eat up and wait for your dad to come for you, and we will all talk.” and Buck kissed the top him on the top of his head..  
Buck had his hand on the knob and Chris asked.. “I am going to be punished aren’t I”  
“Eat up buddy.” Buck opened the door, “and don’t worry about later..”  
As Buck shut the door Eddie turned the corner drenched with sweat. Buck followed him into his bedroom. Eddie already had his shirt off. “Listen Buck maybe we should just tell Chris just to let this go, you know sticks and stones.”  
“Sticks and Stones Eddie?” Buck shut the bedroom door. “Sticks and stones Eddie are bullshit. Words hurt, I know I have sat at a table where I knew I was not wanted. My childhood was spent walking into a house where no one greeted me, because no one cared. I heard over and over again that I was no good and would not amount to anything.”  
Eddie sat on the bed. “I am so sorry Buck I just meant that maybe if he just let it go.”  
Buck turned away from Eddie and faced the door. “You don’t let that go. You just pray that something better comes along. I found my table at the 118, and there is a house that when I walk in they are happy to see you, was this house with you and Carla, and Christopnher. Even though this is not my home, it feels more like home then the one I grew up in.”  
“Buck I am so sorry.” Eddie had the wind knocked out of him a second time today. “What can I do for you, for him? This is your home, and we are your family always will be”   
Buck turned back “Sticks and stones will break my bones, and bones heal. But words will live forever in your head and your heart. Chris’ black eye and lip will heal, but crippled Chris, and Disabled Diaz and all the other names he was too ashamed to tell us will stray with him forever. Promise me do not sweep this away.”  
“I swear Buck” Eddie put his hand on his shoulder. “The three of us will work this out, I swear.”  
“I told Chris to wait in his room for you.” Buck was facing the door. “I will raid the fridge and find something for dinner. Go get cleaned up, and we have round two with Chris”  
Eddie watched his best friend walking down the hall whipping his eyes with the back of his hands. Eddie slipped out of his sneakers and went into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked at the mess, Chris pajamas underwear and towel were on the floor may him wish that he had let Chris take a sick day . He picked them up and put them in the hamper along with what he had on. He went to the sink and put the cap on the toothpaste.  
Eddie’s hand still stung after pounding his bag. He usually loved that feeling, because it made him feel strong, but now he wondered if the boy that beat son if his.hands hurt, and suddenly he hated that feeling. He walked over to the shower, opened the door, turned on the water and stepped in. Then in the privacy of his own bathroom with the sound of running water, Eddie Diaz wepted, he wept for his son, he wept for Buck, and he wept for himself.  
Twenty minutes later, Eddie walked out of his room wearing a white tee shirt, sweatpants and socks. He walked down the hall and knocked on Christopher's door, the voice from inside came through the door. “Come in dad.” Chris took one look at his father and smiled because he was also wearing a white tee shirt, sweatpants and socks. “Look dad we’re twins.”  
“Yeah Chris” Eddie walked into the room. “I guess great minds think alike.’ Eddie held his hands out to his son,”Come on, let’s find Buck and we will talk.”  
The two walked out of the room and into the dinning room. Buck was there setting the table. It has been a very tense day, probably the most tense day this family ever had. Buck had to do something crazy to break the tension. When he saw father and son dressed alike, he smiled to himself knowing what he could do. “Wait a minute. No one told me we were dressing for this, not fair.”  
Eddie realized what Buck was doing, so he decided to play along. “What can I say Buck, we are a team, and we are wearing our uniform and you’re out I guess.?”  
“Oh yeah pal watch this.’ Buck then stepped out of his shoes and moved them out of the way. Then he pulled his shirt off and threw it up top of his shoes. Then he opened his pants and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and walked into the kitchen dressed in nothing but his underpants and socks.  
“Dad,” Chris was still holding Eddie’s hand, “is Buck alright?’  
Eddie looked down and shrugged.’I have on idea son. He is your Godfather”  
Buck came back in the room wearing a white tee shirt, sweatpants, and socks. “I left them here last time I slept over, now we are ready. Carla washed them and left them in the laundry room for me. By the way underwear is optional right?”  
Christopher was laughing, and Eddie shook his head, “Please don’t tell me that you got naked in my kitchen.  
”Don’t worry pal.’ Buck assured Eddie, “ I kept my socks on. We’re Good.” and Cnristopner laughed   
Eddie had to laugh at his crazy friend and after the day they had, they needed to laugh. “OK guys, thanks Buck, but I think it is time to get serious again. You ready Chris?”  
“Not really dad,” Chris took a deep breath. “But I know we need to do this.”  
“Yeah we do pal.” Eddie walked toward the couch still holding Chris’ hand, and Buck followed. Chris knew he did wrong, and he did not know what was going to happen next. He looked up at Eddie “Am I going get a spanking now, I know I deserve it.”  
“You do, do you.” Eddie took a deep breath. “Well I think there has been enough hitting today. Chris those names, they really hurt you, because they really hurt me.”  
“Me too Chris,” Buck joined in. “Sometimes names hurt, and you don’t deserve that at all.”  
Chris looked down at his hands. “Maybe I do, I am disabled my last name is Diaz, and my name is Chris and i am…”  
Eddie interrupted, “Those words Chris, they are nothing but labels, and we label cans, we don’t label people.”  
“I don’t understand dad.” Christopher looked into his father’s eyes. “Why can’t we label people like cans?”  
Eddie was surprised at the interesting question, so he had to choose his word carefully. “When you read a label on a can you know exactly what is in that can. But people are not cans, one label cannot describe who they are. Take Buck for example.”  
“Me?” Buck questioned. “Why me?”  
Eddie went on, “If we just call him firefighter Buck would cover everything that buck is.”  
Christopher thought for a moment, “Well he is a firefighter, but he is also Maddie’s brother, and an uncle to her baby, he is your best friend, and my godfather, and those are just the ones I can think of.”  
“Very good you got it..” Eddie patted him on the back. “See buddy putting a label on your takes away all the great things you are, not only to me, but to everyone who loves you.”  
“Yeah think about it buddy,” Buck smiled, “I am a godfather only because I have you”  
“Wow I never thought about that.” Chris thought for a moment “But dad is there anyway we can make other people understand this?”  
“I have an idea Chris.” Eddie assured him. “I have to speak with principal Sommers tomorrow about your school punishment. No promises.”  
“OK dad I understand.” Chris went to get up  
Eddie stopped him. “Hang on buddy, we’re not done. These hands, see these hands, we never use them to solve a problem. There is no solution in hitting, ever. I had to learn that the hard way, and I will not tolerate it in you.”  
Christopher took a deep breath. “I know dad, but I did not see any other way out. Believe me I did not hurt the guy. I only hit him once.”  
“That is not the point buddy.” Eddie put his hand on his shoulder. “Hitting may make you feel better for a moment, but believe me it will not last, and then there is lying .”  
Chris looked up “Lying dad?”  
“Math homework Chris” Eddie looked down  
Chris bowed his head. “I told Pattie what was going on, and she told me to tell you. That is what the fight was about, not math homework.”  
“Smart girl,” Buck added. “She’s a Keeper.”  
“Yes she is but not for the next two weeks.” Eddie hated this part of parenting. “Sorry buddy but for the next two weeks, no TV, no games, no phone, and you can only use your computer for homework and your project.”  
“Project dad,” Chris picked up his head. “What project?”  
Two week later in the school auditorium, the entire school was assembled for a special honors program. Principal Sommer walked out on stage. “In this school we value everyone, but sometimes we need to understand other people, where they are coming from, and how they live. We asked our honor students to talk about what makes them unique. The first one up is a special young man who will talk and answer your question about cerebral palsy. Please welcome Christopher Diaz.”  
Chris walked on stage flanked by Eddie and Buck. He sat down in a chair and took the mic. “Hi guys I am Christopher and I have CP. Along with my dad Eddie and my godfather Buck we are going to answer your questions. Everyone ready, this is going to be fun.”  
The end


End file.
